Past meets Future
by thatoneperson000
Summary: What if the past versions of the Naruto characters meet the future versions? Some will be surprised, that's for sure. Naruto characters do NOT belong to me!
1. Team Minato

**I had this idea in my head and I had to write it down... :D Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Naruto characters. By the way, this is team Minato meeting their younger versions, I guess. Everyone except for Rin and Minato, because they're dead... ;-;**

"What. The Hell," younger Obito said, pointing to older Obito. "Why do I look like that?!" Older Obito grimaced.

"I'd forgotten how annoying my younger self can be," he said.

"Hey," older Kakashi said to younger Kakashi. "Nice to meet me. Or you, I guess."

"THIS is me when I grow up?" Younger Kakashi said incredulousy. "Why do I read such disgusting books?" Younger Kakashi pulled the Icha Icha Paradise out of older Kakashi's hands.

"Nooooo," older Kakashi said. Younger Kakashi looked at one page of the book, and then blushed profusely.

"Oh god," younger Kakashi said, throwing the book at older Kakashi's head. "My eyes!"

"When did you stop wearing those fashionable orange goggles?!" Younger Obito yelled at older Obito.

"Since I realized that they were not fashionable," older Obito replied.

"Wait... where is older me?" Rin asked, who was watching the entire time.

"I'm not here too," Minato said, glancing around. Older Obito and older Kakashi looked at each other.

"Rin... you, and Minato-sensei... were dead," older Kakashi said sadly. "And so was the younger Obito."

"Are you saying that I am not Obito?" Older Obito said.

"No, I'm just saying how you were not the Obito I used to know," older Kakashi replied.

"Well, this is me now," older Obito said to both older Kakashi and younger Obito.

"What happened to me?!" Younger Obito said. "Why do I look so...sad and full of hatred?"

"Things happened," older Obito said, almost bitterly. "I wasn't a childish fool anymore."

"I'm not a fool!" younger Obito yelled.

"I was dead?" Rin said, looking surprised and sad.

"...What? How did I die?" Minato asked.

"I'm just going to say one thing..." older Kakashi said, veeeerrrryyyy seriously. Then he pointed at older Obito.

"This is all your fault!"

"How dare you, it's not- ok, well, maybe," older Obito admitted begrudgingly.

"Bakashi how dare you accuse me of everything!" younger Obito yelled, pointing at Kakashi. Er... older Kakashi. Younger Kakashi just stood there, glaring at his older self.

"I can't believe I became so soft," he said, turning his face up.

"You changed... a lot. Drastically. In a good way, of course," Minato said, patting younger Kakashi's head. His hair instantly went back up to defy gravity. Minato looked up to see older Obito hold up Rin.

"I'll be taking her back," he said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Rin protested.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," younger Obito protested.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Minato said.

"Fine, as long you kids stop shattering my ear drums," he sighed, putting her down. "And Minato...sensei." He muttered that last word really quietly so no one else could've heard.

Older Kakashi was back to reading his Icha Icha book. Older Obito wrenched it out of his hand and used a katon jutsu to burn it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," older Kakashi said, holding up the ashes of his beloved book. Sad music started to come on suddenly.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Minato said. Though he secretly didn't like that Obito had matured so much. He quite liked the cheerful, laid-back younger Obito. But he _was_ pleased that Kakashi started to show more emotion in the future. But not his... perverted Jiraiya books.

"So, what do you do now?" Younger Obito asked Older Kakashi and Obito.

"He reads porn and likes to talk to a rock," older Obito said, pointing at older Kakashi.

"I... alright, I missed you guys, ok? And the porn books...they're... fascinating," older Kakashi said, shrugging. Though his throat had constricted a little when he said that he missed Rin, Obito, and Minato.

"But Obito, on the other hand, sits in a cave with an old man talking about world domination plans, and likes to run an evil organization by the name 'Tobi' which I sadly did not notice that his name was Obito's names letters switched around," older Kakashi said.

"The 'old man' happened to be an important figure in the Konoha history," older Obito said. "And I wanted to create a perfect world, not world domination."

"What the heck are you two talking about?" Younger Obito said, making a face. "But anyway... do I get my sharingan?"

"Yes, obviously," older Obito sighed. "And the advanced version of it."

"Sweet!" Younger Obito said happily. "What's the advanced version?"

"Nevermind," older Obito sighed.

"Wait! What happened to Kushina?" Minato asked.

"Well, she... died along with you," older Kakashi said sadly.

"Oh," Minato said quietly. "Well, then I'll just protect her!" Suddenly, a whirling hole appeared, sucking older Kakashi and older Obito in.

"Looks like we're going back," older Obito said.

"Minato-sensei! Rin! Obito! Watch out for boulders and the Kanabi Bridge Mission!" Older Kakashi warned, before he was gone, along with older Obito.

"What the heck?" Younger Obito asked. Minato and Rin agreed.

 **Hope they change the future for the better! Just kidding, this is a fanfic, and nothings ever going to happen unless I write it down. Which I won't. Well... bye!**


	2. Naruto

**I think someone requested Naruto, so here he is! By the way, the older one is when he is married to Hinata. Oh, and by the way, you guys can think of whatever background they're in. I'm not going to write a specific background. Mayeb just a pure white plane, like the afterlife in Naruto? That's what I first envisioned the background to be.**

"Who are you, dattebayo!" Younger Naruto said, pointing at the older one.

"Wow you look suspiciously like myself during the Chuunin exams...," older Naruto said, squinting his eyes. He poked the younger one.

"You didn't answer me! Saaaaaaayyyy, you look a lot like me!" Younger Naruto yelled.

"That's because I AM you, idiot," older Naruto sighed. "In the future, that is."

"So I got a lot grumpier?" Younger Naruto asked, his eyes squinted until they looked closed.

"Hey!" Older Naruto said, an anime angry tic mark appearing on his face. "I'm not grumpy!"

"Sooooooooo did you bring Sasuke back!" Younger Naruto asked. Or, a better word, yelled.

"Wait... did you come from the Chuunin exams?" Older Naruto asked.

"Nooooo I already fought Sasuke, but he went to that weird snake guy!" Younger Naruto said, crossing his arms behind his head. His eyes were still squinted. Older Naruto remembered how he used to do the squinty eyed thing. He still does.

"Orochimaru," older Naruto sighed. "And yes, I DID bring Sasuke back! I also defeated him!" He smiled widely.

"Awesome! WHEN?" Younger Naruto yelled.

"In... three years or so," older Naruto said, with a weird face (you know, the face when Naruto thought that moms were scary when he met Kushina).

"Too long! I have to get him back!" Younger Naruto complained.

"Someday you will...are you going to ask about how I'm doing? Or the many trials I had to go through?" Older Naruto asked throwing his hands up in the air.

"How are you doing? Wait! Are you the Hokage?!" Younger Naruto asked. "You did remember that our dream was to become Hokage, right?"

"And I did! I'm the seventh Hokage!" Older Naruto said. "Look at my cloak!"

"I finally achieved my dream! In the future!" Younger Naruto cheered and danced around. He looked at the cloak.

"Cool, dattebayo!"

"Yep! I designed it to look like the Fourth's cloak!" older Naruto said proudly.

"What about Sakura? How is she doing? And Sasuke, dattebayo!" Younger Naruto said, bouncing like the hyper kid he is.

"Whoah, one question at a time!" Older Naruto asked. "Sakura's doing fine, still has that short temper! Oh, and she's married to Sasuke, did I mention that?"

"What?!" Younger Naruto said, his eyes squinted. "But Sasuke hates her! Hmmm... though this _is_ in the future. She didn't grow out of her temper? Ouch."

"Yeah. I still remember," older Naruto said, wincing at the memories of her punching him through the air.

"Sasuke?" Younger Naruto prompted.

"Still grumpy as usual, and he doesn't stay in the village a lot," older Naruto chuckled, and then sighed.

"Why?"

"Uh...to investigate something!" Older Naruto said (I think that was why he left a lot. It explained in one Naruto chapter).

"What about the other guys? Like Shikamaru, or Choji, or Hinata!" Younger Naruto asked, then scratched his head a little. "Hinatas kinda weird, she always grows red in the face and faints when she sees me!"

 _I forgot I was this thick-headed when I was younger,_ older Naruto thought.

"Oh... yeah... about that... I married her," older Naruto said cheerfully. "And I have two children!"

"You did, dattebayo!?" Younger Naruto said, surprised. "What are the names of my future children?"

"Well, she grew prettier when she grew up," older Naruto said, grinning widely. "And the names of my children are: Boruto (or is it Bolt? I forgot :/) and Himawari! Also, Kiba and Choji and the others? Most of them got married! Neji couldn't." He looked a bit sad at the Neji part.

"Wow! They all grew up?! Why couldn't Neji?" Younger Naruto asked.

"Because he has no love life. I'm just kidding, other reasons," older Naruto sighed.

"So...did you create more cool jutsus, or learn more?!" Younger Naruto asked.

"I learned more and created different versions of the Bijuu bomb!" Older Naruto said proudly.

"What's a Bijuu bomb?" Younger Naruto asked, curious.

"Well... Kurama and I work together to create... a giant bomb created from chakra?" Older Naruto said.

"Kurama?" Younger Naruto asked.

"The Kyuubi's acrual name," older Naruto said. Suddenly, a hole appeared, sucking the older Naruto back into his timeline.

"By the way, don't give up, keep going, and start learning about elemental jutsus!" Older Naruto called out before disappearing.

"Alright, dattebayo!" Younger Naruto called. Then, he turned around.

"What to do now..."

xXXXXx

"Hey Hinata, do you want to-" younger Naruto asked, appearing in front of her. Before he could finish, however, she became red in the face and then fainted.

"Awww she fainted again!" Younger Naruto said with his eyes squinted.

 **I don't know... should I continue this? Because I'm also working on something else... Anyway, bye~**


End file.
